


We Should Just Kiss  (Like Real People Do)

by TheWorkoftheHeart



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Injuries (mentioned), Its really soft, M/M, Romantic Tension, Smoking, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorkoftheHeart/pseuds/TheWorkoftheHeart
Summary: Working alongside Smoker was nice in a way Law couldn’t explain.
Relationships: Smoker/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	We Should Just Kiss  (Like Real People Do)

The sun was coming down. 

It was an orange-pink, hot and blinding, coming down the mountains like a traveler after a long day’s journey. From their place nestled on a far-away balcony, the world looked like a painting; it didn’t feel real. That the world could be in so much turmoil, and yet, still have moments to stand still with such grace. 

Law wrapped another bandage around his wound, one still ripped and bloody from the day’s earlier events. An accident, Law would’ve excused, but when Smoker got involved it felt like fate. The way he looked to him across the battlefield with those grey eyes made it feel like the tides of war were turning right around him, and it made his chest go hot. 

He brushed the thought away. He folded the edge of the bandage under one of the folds, locking it in place. 

“Do you need any more bandages, Smoker-ya?”

His voice was cold, but mellow; when it hit Smoker’s ears it sounded like a stern glass of liquor, smooth yet biting. It was charming. He puffed out smoke to hide his reddening cheeks. 

“Just one, thanks.”

Law tossed the bandages over, and due to their proximity, it was an easy catch. Law focused his eyes back out on the horizon, acknowledging the deep-set blues and reds as the sun began to roll down the valleys. 

Working alongside Smoker was nice in a way Law couldn’t explain. He didn’t know if it was his charisma, his will, the way it felt when their hands would graze as they passed—

Law shut his eyes tight. _Just ignore it._

The bandage Smoker had been fumbling with finally ripped, getting Law’s attention. He watched as the marine attempted to find a spot to fully wrap the bandage, to keep it from unraveling off his arm, but the darkening light made it difficult to see. He had a strong grip with his teeth on the cigars he had lit and leaned forward, hoping their emberish light would help him to see better. 

Wordlessly, Law moved closer, taking the small coil of gauze from his hand and feeling down the bandage for a place to fold it under. It was an easy find, since he knew how to look for it; he slid it under the looser line of gauze and helped keep it tight against Smoker’s arm. 

He didn’t think anything of the newer, closer proximity until he looked up, eye to eye with Smoker. His eyebrows raised a little and he struggled now to hide a blush, but he watched Smoker mirror him, how those grey eyes glimmered a certain way that made his heart swell like the fiery red-orange-pink in the sky behind them. 

Law had been in love with Smoker for two years, three months, and twenty-six days. How he knew, he wasn’t even sure; it just felt like time stopped around him, looking into his eyes, working together. Numbers just seemed to fall into place here. Never in his life had he considered love, but now that he has, he struggled to control his urge to just kiss Smoker then and there. It almost made him angry. He felt unobtainable. Law, a pirate; Smoker, a marine. If it’s unrequited he’s doomed and he knows it. 

It’s the subtle hand on his cheek that snapped him from his thoughts. Smoker had a soft grin on his face, his other hand with his cigars slowly meeting Law’s shoulder. 

“You’re charming, Trafalgar Law.” When he spoke, the words hit him like wind. He sighed then, leaning a little closer. “To think you could make a marine fall in love with you.”

It took a moment, and then two, but they finally kissed; it wasn’t fast and passionate, nor was it slow and hesitant. It was steady and sure, it was a wholehearted belief that this was what they both knew they wanted. Law’s hands met Smoker’s cheeks and they stayed their for a minute, feeling the cold air as their silhouettes met the final seconds of sunset over the horizon. They didn’t want to break away, not to ask questions or to tend to obligations. They were fine here. 

If anyone were to ask, they could surely make up a reason for them to have stayed a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, follow me on Twitter!  
> @hanahana_no__mi


End file.
